ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouse Scuffle
Ben 10 After takes place one year after Omniverse, when Ben begins his galactic road trip Plot Scene 1 *The scene dips to black, we get an overview of an earth like planet but with more foliage,its day time and we see our four heroes walking down a sidewalk lined with trees; multiple cars are passing them by, on the sidewalk, some bird people are walking past them, some look like birds from Earth, a cardinal, seagull, and even a pigeon!* Rook: “I had no idea Kickin Hawk’s race had so much variety, it really is quite something.” Ben: “Yeah, I wonder if if i can turn into any of these variations, like Upchuck ya know?” Kevin: “I dunno Ben, you're already a bird brain as is.” *Gwen flicks Kevin’s arm* Gwen: “Be nice!* Kevin: “Come on Gwenny I’m, just teasin’.” *Kevin laughs as Ben just smirks.* Ben: “Okay Kevin, you don't know when, but i’ll get you back.” Rook: “If your radar is correct, that odd signal you received, should be emanating from that warehouse down the street.” *The four start to walk on a dirt road as they walk further from the town, fifty feet away from them is an empty parking lot with a flat rectangular warehouse, silver in color.* Ben: “If Albedo’s in there, then maybe i can knock some sense into him. Hero to small, malicious, clone.” Gwen: “This time no one stands by, we all face him together, last time he almost ended us due to our lack of preparation.” Ben: “Yeah, besides even if he busts out an Ultimate, i’ll just swap out to a stronger guy!” Gwen: “Attaboy Ben, look we're almost there! Scene 2 *The four arrive at the isolated warehouse, they examine the outside before entering through a door on the far right of some garage doors. The inside of the warehouse is quite spacious, multiple crates are neatly stacked and scattered around, Ben and Kevin go towards a row of crates, examining labels as they walk past.* *Speaking softly.” Kevin: “Some of this stuff sounds like food, or seeds for gardening. If he’s hiding weapons, maybe we should look for more sketchy boxes, catch my drift?” Ben: “I get what you mean, but, maybe Albedo is gonna use these to control the Kickin Hawk people?” *Kevin shrugs.* Kevin: “Eh, it's possible.” *The camera cuts to Rook and gwen who are in a more open area, skimming through crates, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The duo continues to walk with caution until they come across large crates stacked into a pyramid, on the top is perched a little boy with silver hair, mumbling to himself. The two approach with caution, but the two’s footsteps are easily heard, this alerts the child who sits upright and twists his body to face them, in his right hand is a blaster.” Gwen: “Albedo!...It's time to stop whatever it is you're doing! You need to pay for your misdeeds!” Albedo: “Quite asking me that! You know my answer, now shut up and fight me!” *The clone raises the gun and fires at Rook, a blast of energy rushes towards Rook, who draws his Proto-Tool but is shot before being able to Utilize it.* Rook: Gaaaah! Gwen: “Rook!” Albedo: “Relax, he’s just been temporarily paralyzed, Now then, i got something special for you!” *Albedo turns the plate and the core pops up, he slams his wrist down and is enveloped in red light. Negative Spidermonkey stands across from Gwen, his fur is a blackish purple with pinkish skin, six red eyes fixated on Gwen. The Arachnichimp’s body morphs and a large bulky gorilla with six large arms, an Ultimate Arachnicimp!* Albedo: “Ultimate Spidermonkey!” *Albedo’s jaw splits in half as a large glob of web shoots out of his mouth, pinning Gwen against a wall.* Albedo: “Ooh ooh, I think i’ll pluck your limbs off one by one, ooh ooh hahaha!” Gwen: “Oh that is so not happening monkey-butt!” *Gwen transforms into her Anodite form and easily phases through the webs. Albedo is slightly taken back but fires another glob and charges toward Gwen, Gwen fires a mana blast from her hand and vaporizes the ball of web. Albedo leaps high into the air and swings from the iron beams on the ceiling, Albedo drops down and body slams Gwen. His top right hand keeps her head firmly in place as the middle hands pin her arms down and the lower arms keep her legs from squirming.* Gwen: *Muffled noises.* Albedo: “Shhhh, shush, just let it happen! Hoo ha hoo ha hoo! Kevin: “Hey! Get off of her creep!” *Kevin absorbs the concrete floor, picks up a crate and tosses it at the large ape, shattering against his back.* Albedo: “Aargh!” *Albedo jumps around to face Kevin, carefully keeping Gwen pinned beneath him. Albedo spits a wad of web at Kevin, the force slams Kevin on the ground.* Kevin: :Gross, web loogie!” *Albedo looks up and stares at Ben, standing behind Kevin, their eyes meet, the two once again stare each other down. Ben presses down on his Omnitrix and transforms into a red quadruped with a large mouth, his lower jaw slightly covering his upper jaw, small horns on his head like a bull with two volcano like protrusions on his back, at the end of his tail is a flat club. Ben lets out a big roar!* Ben: “Magmouth!” Albedo: *Primate grunts.* It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me!” *Underneath Albedo, Gwen turns her head to face his stomach, her eyes peeping through the primates fingers. Her eyes shine brighter than before as two eye beams strike Albedo’s gut, forcing him to let go of her as he flies off her and sticks the landing in between Gwen and Ben.* Gwen: “Alright Albedo now what are you going to do? You’re completely outnumbered!” Albedo: “Ooh ooh ooh, i would not be so sure about that! ... Oh boys!” *At the end of the warehouse two large crates burst open, packing peanuts fly everywhere as two large bird people walk out of the box, one looks like a great horned owl with two large talons jutting out of his arms, he is wearing baggy sweatpants with black gloves. To the left is a man that looks like a bald eagle, he has large white feathers resembling a lion's mane, the most notable difference between him and the owl is that instead of arms like human, he has the wings of a bird with smaller claws on the far ends of the wings.* Ibis: “Finally, i was getting sick of being cooped up in there, now i can join the fray!” *Ibis sharpens his arm talons against each other as he walks toward Ben. Kevin gets up after slicing apart the webbing turning around to face the owl man. Kevin gazes into the large round eyes of Ibis, he shudders but readies himself into a fighting pose.* Kevin: “You wanna fight, then i’m your man.” Ibis: “Excellent! Hooooot!” *Kevin and Ibis lock hands trying to push each other in a show of strength. Meanwhile Albedo is swinging from the girders on the ceiling, leading Magmouth down an aisle of crates, Ben following suit, leaves Gwen to tend to Rook as Aquila slowly walks towards them.* Gwen: “Rook, How are you feeling?” *Gwen helps Rook to his feet.* Rook: “I have been better, thank you Gwen.” Gwen: “Good, because we are going to need your help in fighting these guys.” *Sarcastically.* Rook: “Oh, joy…” *Cut to Kevin being kicked in the gut by Ibis, backing up a bit before tackling the owl to the ground Kevin unleashes a barrage of fists on Ibis blocking each blow with his armed talons. Kevin is kicked off but stays on the offensive. Ibis rises, huffing and puffing after receiving multiple blows from Kevin's concrete fists.* Ibis: “You are good, i’ll give you that...but playtime is over.” *Ibis lets out a Hoot as he swiftly rams into Kevin with his Talon arms, stunning him briefly before giving Kevin a good drop kick. Kevin rises before having his face grabbed by Ibis’s clawed feet and being forcefully slammed into the floor, the back of his head bouncing of the ground. Dazed , Kevin is now at the owl man's mercy. Cut to Aquila patiently waiting for Gwen and Rook to strike.* Aquila: “I am ready whenever you are.” Rook: “If i have to drag to you to prison, then so be it.” *Rook prepares his Proto-Tool and begins firing energy blasts at Aquila, who dodges with amazing speed, Gwen uses her magic to create a miniature tornado, sucking up Aquila. Rook once again fires shots of energy pelting all the bald eagle,the twister subsides carelessly tossing Aquila into a stack of crates, breaking them on impact! Meanwhile, towards the entrance is Albedo squaring off with Magmouth.” Magmouth: “End of the line Albedo! Stop with the petty revenge story!” Albedo: *Grunting and snorting, points at Ben.* “Never! You took my body away and degraded my mentality! The faster you die, the better!” *Albedo inhaling a large amount of air before letting his lower jaw split in half, hocking up a large wad of webbing straight toward Magmouth, sticking all over his face. Ben tries to claw off the webbing but his paws get stuck, Albedo capitalizes by leaping over Ben and fires a stream of webbing around his back leg’s effectively ensaring them. Albedo climbs up behind Ben and webs the two mini volcanoes on the back of Magmouth, The six armed Gorilla begins to furiously beat down on Ben, large welts start to appear all along the back of Magmouth, Ben moans in pain due to Albedo’s Onslaught. Albedo is completely unaware of the rumbling sound coming deep from within Ben, blocked out by the beating of flesh and a lot of grunting.* Albedo: “Any moment now and I’ll feel your warm blood dripping down my knuckles! Gahoohaha *Magmouth begins to exhale deeply as the webbing around his maw crisps and slowly melts away, the webbing on each volcano begins to inflate as black smoke burns away the webbing. Albedo stops his assault as his face is bombarded with black smoke! Albedo: *Coughing and wheezing with monkey noises.* Oh goodness what is that! Bleh! *Magmouth shakes off the evolved Arachnichimp, and spews more black smoke obscuring Albedo’s vision and making difficult for him to breath.* Magmouth: “ I would tell you that smoking is bad for your but that might be considered hypocritical coming from me.” *Cut back to Gwen and Rook who are dealing with Aquila, Aquila looks worn out, but Rook and Gwen are exhausted, Gwen reverts back to her human form as Rook keeps his Proto-tool on Aquila.* Gwen: “No matter what we throw at him, he just keeps coming back again and again.” Rook: “You are right, there has to be some other way to deal with him.” *Rook looks around and spots a crate with exposed seeds, rushing to the box, Rook pulls out a handful of grains, seeds and dried fruit.* Rook: “Look over here, don't you want some these delicious grains?” Aquila: …” Sorry but i prefer seafood, my hairy friend.” Rook: “Oh, i see, well then...Hyahh!” *Rook chucks the food towards Aquila who just brushes it off with mild annoyance.* Aquila: “Oh come now, what was that suppose to be?” Rook: “That is what you might call, a distraction.” *Aquila looks away from Rook and turns his attention to Gwen who uses an energy fist to punch the eagle square in the face, knocking him on his back. A couple of feet away Kevin and Ibis are both bruised and battered, Kevin who now has steel plating is covering his exposed shoulder which has steel peeling off of his arm, Ibis is panting, but his Talons are still razor sharp.*''' Ibis: “I can do this all day!” ' Kevin: “Me too!” *Thinking internally.* “That’s a total lie, I’m pretty much at my limit.” *Kevin turns his right hand into a hammer and swings it into Ibis’s left arm, Ibis is sent flying into some crates, dazed, but nothing major.* *Cut to Albedo swinging from the ceiling, towards Ibis and Aquila, the trio gather together in a huddle.* Albedo: “Ook ooh, N’te the smokescreen!” *N’te phases through the ceiling in front of the trio and throws a smoke bomb, obstructing the four from Kevin, Gwen and Rook’s vision. Ben runs up to his friends as he sees the smoke.* Ben: “What’s going on, where’s Albedo?” Gwen: “He’s getting away!” Ben: “Not on my watch!” *Ben transforms into Snare-Oh and swings along the steel beams and out the front door, leaving the other three behind.* Rook: “Quickly, to the ship, perhaps we can intercept them!” Scene 3 *The others run out of the warehouse far enough to spot Snare-Oh on the Roof keeping hold of a round ship with his wrap’s, Ben is straining as he tries to maintain his footing, Using more bandages to wrap around the ship, trying to desperately pull it down. The door to the ship opens slightly as Ultimate Spidermonkey pokes his head out and fires a stream of webbing onto Snare-Oh,Albedo pulls himself back, causing Ben to be swept off his feet and into the air! The ship starts to make its way into the atmosphere as Snare-Oh starts to lose his grip, two small guns pop out of the sides of the ship and fire red energy blasts right into Ben, making him lose his hold. Ben faces the planet and is overwhelmed with fear as he begins to accelerate, his eyes widen as he yells, he then see’s the Proto-TRUK in its ship form, out of the passenger window a large pink hand grabs Ben and carefully pulls him close. The ships slows down as Rook slides open the door to let Snare-Oh in who lays down on the floor, Gwen jumps out of the passenger seat and she kneels next to Ben.* Gwen: “Ben, are you alright, I was so worried when i saw you fly into sky! I probably shouldn't have been, but then we saw you plummeting back down!” *Ben turns back to normal as he puts his hand on his forehead.* Ben: “Yeah, i let fear take control, when i could have went Jetray and blasted them down.” Kevin: “Don't worry about it Benny, Rook called some plumbers ahead of time and they should be up there taking care of them, let's go check.” *Kevin flies the ship up into space, a few dozen meters away, N’te’s ship is seen floating idly as four plumber ships surround the spherical one, before anyone reacts a much larger ships appears above everyone as it deactivates its cloaking device, the ship easily dwarfs all the others as it looms overhead.* Ben: “Oh boy, looks like we still have one more hurdle to jump.” *The scene fades to black.* Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ibis and Aquila make there debut. *Albedo transforms into the first Ultimate in the series. *N'te helps Albedo, Ibis, and Aquila escape. Minor Events *Plumbers corner Albedo and co. Characters *Ben *Rook *Gwen Villains *Albedo *Ibis (First appearance) *Aquila (First appearance) Aliens Used '''Ben' *Magmouth (First appearance) *Snare-Oh (First appearance) Albedo * Ultimate Spidermonkey (First appearance) Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG